


The Last Heir

by ky2452



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky2452/pseuds/ky2452
Summary: The Golden trio are sent to investigate a student at Ilvermorny after the school realizes they know nothing about her past





	The Last Heir

**Author's Note:**

> I know it will be horrible but I wanted to try. 
> 
> Review or leave kudos and let me know if I should continue.

The sharp crack could be heard throughout the otherwise silent night as three figures appeared in the clearing. A cloaked figure hurries over to them and speaks quickly and softly "Thank you all so much for coming we realized we didn't know what to do and we realized you may have heard of the family name before seeing as they were prominent figures in the British wizarding world." You see the figures throw back there hoods revealing the golden trio. Looking at the woman Hermione starts to speak " Of course we are happy to help we just were not informed of which wizarding family you think the child may be related too." "That's the problem the woman mutters if you find out you may leave and we don't know what to do then because as much as we love having the girl's here at Ilvermorny it seems as if though we can't keep up with them." "Them?" the redheaded Ronald Weasley cuts in- "Yes them I believe you yourself were familiar with magical twins were you not Weasley her dislike for him shining through. Hermione ever the peacekeeper cuts in and says " Alright tell us the name and then take us to meet them then let's get on with it. Glaring once more at Ron the woman turns to look back at Hermione before letting out a loud whistle. At the sound, two large black animals stalked forward revealing themselves to be large black wolves. The trio watched in amazement as the wolves shifted into two teenage girls no older than 15 emerged from them. Clearing her throat the woman nodded towards the girls before putting her attention back on the trio and stating " Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr.Weasley please meet our magical twins. Kyla and Phoenix. Noticing that she had not said there last name Harry leaned forward and said alright so the last name? Without pause, the twins said in unison "Black".


End file.
